Ivy that Blows in Breeze
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Ivypaw has been spying for ThunderClan against the Dark Forest. One night, Ivypaw sees sometime that changes her life forever, and effects her Clanmates. Contains lemons and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Ivypaw awoke to the dark forest. She started to scrambled out of the slimy bushes, but suddenly paused. The sound of hissing and snarling made her peek out of the bushes to see Hawkfrost and Breezepelt locked in combat. Breezepelt nipped at Hawkfrost's neck, his claw scraping the side of his heavy body. Hawkfrost knocked Breezepelt away, and the black tom hit the ground with a loud grunt. He didn't move, and Hawkfrost was padding up to him, a growl on his face. Ivypaw longed to help her 'Clanmate,' but she would get punished.

Hawkfrost pounced and landed on Breezepelt. Ivypaw watched, eyes wide when the tom sheathed his claws and batted at Breezepelt's ears. He heard Breezepelt... purring?  
"You did a good job," mewed Hawkfrost, getting off of the battered tom. "Next time, though, don't go straight for my neck. That would've given me an advantage to grab your scruff and drag you off." Breezepelt lashed his tail.

"Rabbit-dung! Could you hep me with my hunting crouch?" Hawkfrost purred and lashed his tail. "Of course." Breezepelt crouched, tail lifted high. "Am I doing it right?" he giggled. "Oh, no, no no." The tom hurried over. He grabbed Breezepelt's scruff and pushed him up a little. "Keep your belly off the ground," he whispered in his ear. "And gather all the strength in your hind legs." Ivypaw wanted to gag as Hawkfrost ran his tongue over Breezepelt's ear. The black tom moaned and exposed his soft belly.

Hawkfrost immediatly got on top of him and started to groom his muzzle, sticking his tongue deep in Breezepelt's muzzle. The she-cat's eyes widened as Breezepelt ran his tail over Hawkfrost's... stick. Hawkfrost arched his back and groaned, and Breezepelt continued to run his tail over it.

"Breezepelt," he moaned. "Go faster!" Ivypaw vomited up bile as the dirty scene unfolded in front of her. But it wasn't over yet. Hawkfrost started to run his tail over Breezepelt's stick. The black tom squirmed at the gesture, his face twisted with pleasure. Then, suddenly, Hawkfrost turned over Breezepelt and grabbed his scruff.

"Breezepelt has been bad," Hawfrost grunted, starting to push his stick into Breezepelt's butt. The black tom yowled in pain, eyes wide. Ivypaw wanted to scream, but she couldn't stop watching. Her eyes narrowed as white stuff squirted over Breezepelt and Hawkfrost. The two toms groomed themselves before climbing off of each other.

"Next time," purred Breezepelt, "its my turn." Hawkfrost licked Breezepelt's ear before shoving him to the ground. "Get some rest. You won't be the only cat here next time." The tom widened his eyes before curling up. His shape twitched, then he started to fade away. Ivypaw quickly curled up too, she felt Hawkfrost's icy gaze on her pelt. "You should've joined us."

Ivypaw squeezed her eyes shut, silently wishing she had never come to the dark forest.

**This is my first lemon. o/o Please review and critique. I didn't want to be too vulgar. Anyway, I probably won't put another lemon in the next view chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Captured!

Ivypaw felt a paw prodding her side, and opened her eyes.

Her pelt was bristling, and she turned her head, expecting to see Hawkfrost standing here, his icy eyes glaring into hers. Instead she saw Honeyfern looking at her.

"Patrol," she mewed before exiting the apprentice den. Ivypaw followed the light brown warrior. Sunlight dappled her fur, and a warm wind blew in her face.

"Ivypaw!" She turned her head to see her mentor, Cinderheart, standing beside Lionblaze. The thick-muscled warrior had his pelt fluffed up against the wind despite the warm weather. "Dovepaw is already here. You've been sleeping all morning!"

Ivypaw's ears got hot. "Sorry," she muttered. "Don't be so tough, Cinderheart," meowed Lionblaze. "You know that WindClan has been taking prey again." The mention of WindClan made Ivypaw's pelt fluff out.

"What's wrong?" Ivypaw heard Dovepaw's teasing voice. "Scared of WindClan?" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Is it about the dark forest?" Ivypaw nodded weakly. "Tell me about it later."

"Lionblaze!" Honeyfern padded up to the golden tom and pressed her nose against Lionblaze's ear. "Be careful."

The tom purred, his amber eyes glowing with love and affection. "Of course I will." He quickly licked the light brown tabby's ear before leading his patrol out of camp.

"So, how are things with you and Honeyfern?" Cinderheart asked Lionblaze. The golden tom puffed out his chest.

"Great! She told me that we're going to have the perfect little kits." Ivypaw noticed her mentor stiffen. "That's good," she meowed icily. Lionblaze purred.

Dovepaw sniffed the air, her ears perked. "WindClan," she breathed. Lionblaze swung his broar head and faced the fluffy apprentice.

"Where?" Dovepaw sniffed the air again before pointing her tale off into the trees. "Over there." The cats stalked off into the trees, their bellies gently rubbing against the grass, ears perked.

"Heathertail," a black tom meowed, "why are we hunting here?" Ivypaw knew it was Breezepelt, but why didn't he want to attack ThunderClan? Surely he wanted revenge. "We're not hunting, rabbit brain," snapped a light brown tabby. "We need to find a ThunderClan patrol."  
"Well, you've found one."

Ivypaw watched as Lionblaze shouldered himself through the undergrowth and stood directly in front of the WindClan patrol.

Something sparkled in Heathertail's eyes that made her shiver. It was a mix between longing, anger, and love.

"Take us to your camp," demanded Heathertail.  
Cinderheart stalked up to the light brown tabby and stood beside Lionblaze, her shoulder fur touching his as if they were mates.

"Why should we?" growled Cinderheart as she sniffed the air. "Are there more of you? Ivypaw, Dovepaw, check the forest." Dovepaw led Ivypaw away, but not before hearing "We know you've been taking prey. Don't tell me you've decided to come right into our camp and demand some of our territory!"

Ivypaw wanted to spin around and stand beside her mentor and defend ThunderClan, but she had to follow her mentor's orders and check for any unwanted WindClan warriors.

"Cinderheart turned mean when Lionblaze and Honeyfern became mates," Dovepaw mewed. Ivypaw nodded slowly.

"Yeah. She's always making me help the elders and other tasks that I shouldn't have to do." Dovepaw bristled. "She's acting like it's you're fault that Lionblaze left her."

"It kind of is."  
"What do you mean?"

Ivypaw shuffled the ground with her paws. "Poppyfrost is always mooning over Berrynose," explained the tabby, "so I told Honeyfern." Dovepaw looked at Ivypaw with alarm in her wide eyes. "She only broke it off with Berrynose because of that?" Ivypaw nodded.

"She wanted a mate that didn't have half the she-cats of the Clan mooning over." Dovepaw snorted.

"Like any cat would want to moon over Berrynose!" The fluffy cat leaned in. "Did you hear that?" Ivypaw looked at her sister.

"Hear what?"

"That!" Ivypaw perked her ears to hear a low moaning.

"Is that a cat in pain?" Ivypaw whispered. Dovepaw shook her head. "A cat kitting?"

Another shake of the head. Ivypaw flattened her ears, embarressed. "Why would any cat mate in the middle of ThunderClan territory?" growled Dovepaw, stomping her paw.

"Any ThunderClan cat knows to go elsewhere when doing the nasty."

Ivypaw snorted. "Obviously not those two cats." Dovepaw tilted her head. "Two? There's only one." Ivypaw ducked her head.

"Yuck! Lets go back to camp and report that cat." Dovepaw started after her sister, but a shape darted from the bushes and tackled her.

Ivypaw, eyes wide, looked at the cat and noticed it as Onestar. "Not so fast," he sneered. "ThunderClan will surely give up a slice of their territory for their most 'special' apprentices."

Ivypaw turned, trying to run away and get help, but cats surrounded her. "You're not going _anywhere,_" growled a grey tabby.

"Onestar, lets go before some cat sees us." Onestar nodded before grabbing Dovepaw's scruff and starting to drag her away.

"Hey!" A head had just butted Ivypaw's flank. Growling, she stalked after her sister as they left their own territory as prisoners.


End file.
